


маленький нюанс

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Background Het, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Память иногда подводила.





	маленький нюанс

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019

Син был привыкшим к погоням и дракам — в конце концов, когда работаешь на Эна, это постепенно становится рутиной. Разбить тому парню голову, сделать то и то... Список их с Ной обязанностей был широк, и, если бы мир мигов внезапно потерял магию, то дом Эна все равно выстоял бы — потому что у их босса всегда оставались они, Ной и Син. Магия магией, но жизнь в Дыре была неплохим уроком того, как стоило обращаться с оружием без всяких способностей.  
Последнее было довольно проблематично, потому что иногда — очень-очень редко, Син все же умел отвыкать от уже бесполезных дурных привычек и приобретать другие, более подходящие времени — Син забывал о магии. Не о самом ее использовании, конечно, он настолько привык к использованию дыма, что теперь мало представлял, как мог бы существовать без чего-то настолько... необходимого. Дым можно было бы сравнить с каким-нибудь дрянным наркотиком, но... Нет, пожалуй, хорошее сравнение.  
Маг без дыма — плохой маг. Мертвый маг.  
Но иногда Син отчего-то забывал.  
Впоследствии он исправлялся, но самый первый раз, еще в начале их с Ной партнерства, до сих пор вспоминался ему как нечто жутко постыдное и глупое.  
Тот случай был во время погони за одним хитрожопым ублюдком, который решил спереть какую-то вещицу у Эна — ее назначение Сина волновало мало, но он с радостью согласился отделать наглеца, чему порадовалась и Ной. Представители верхних эшелонов не должны были любить насилие над неудачниками, потому как убивать их — значило марать руки в грязи, но Син любил показывать мусору свое место, а Ной... Ну, Ной, наверное, просто нравилось драться?  
Все же, Ной была загадкой для Сина. Простая, но очень непонятная. Он не мог сказать, что испытывал к ней романтические чувства — потому как их общение никогда точно не переходило грани товарищества и глупой дружбы, открывая пространство чего-то более тесного и интимного — но что-то в ней определенно привлекало его, заставляло улыбаться и беспокоиться. Рядом с ней он ощущал ту легкую нотку безответственности, когда можно было похулиганить за спиной у Эна — сам бы он ни за что и никогда не преступил кодекс семьи, пусть даже несерьезно.  
Кажется, тогда, спасая его жизнь, Ной не потеряла ничего от своей дьявольской натуры — кроме рогов.  
Чем больше думал Син о том, что чувствовал к своей напарнице, тем больше ему это не нравилось. Понятие «любовь» казалось ему глупым. Бесполезная трата времени, денег, что обязательно закончится тухло и неинтересно. Он не испытывал такой уж огромной нужды в Ной и в общении с ней, но все равно тянулся. Тянулась ли она к нему?.. Хороший вопрос.  
В любом случае, то был день, когда они вместе с Ной отправились следом за одной хитрой крысой.  
Канализации их города представляли из себя не особо интересное зрелище, можно было лишь подивиться, как что-то настолько грязное еще не было оккупировано кем-то и не сдано в аренду — этим тут промышлять любили, ведь чем быстрее продашь, тем быстрее получишь побольше денег от Эна за пособничество в развитии города. Стоя на краю темной вонючей жижи, Син с сомнением смотрел на нее, думая, стоило ли прыгать.  
— Будешь стоять — только больше времени потеряем, — отчеканила Ной.  
Она уже давно сиганула вниз и смотрела на напарника с легкой ухмылкой, словно ее жутко забавляло его нежелание пачкать одежду. Впрочем, Сина куда больше беспокоила не грязь, а то, что и не без того разбитые ботинки придется выкидывать после такого умопомрачительного приключения в городской канализации. Пойди он по сухому, у них еще был шанс выжить, но вот тут...  
Син покосился на свои ботинки. Ботинки, конечно же, не покосились в ответ — иначе это было бы странно, но зато дало бы понять тип магии убегавшего прохвоста.  
Ну ладно. Ладно...  
— Живем один раз, — горестно вздохнув, Син прыгнул вперед.  
Под водой ботинки мгновенно оповестили о своей трагичной гибели — расклеившись. Обдав Ной волной брызг, отчего та расхохоталась, Син побрел в сторону воришки, который даже не пытался скрываться и бежать тише. Его было слышно так хорошо, что Син начинал сомневаться в том, что это и был настоящий вор. Разве такой шумный идиот мог проникнуть внутрь дома Эна и спереть что-то?  
Он поделился этой мыслью с Ной, и та слегка повела плечом.  
— Я тоже об этом думала. Но ты сам знаешь, что охрана у Эна никакая. Этот жадный индюк не хочет тратить лишних денег на адекватную защиту от воришек. Большинство только его репутации опасается, а что уж там чтоб сунуться внутрь...  
— То есть, наша жертва — еще и больная, раз проникла к Эну, — сделал вывод Син.  
Что ж, звучало логично. Идиотизм и отвага часто шли рука об руку.  
Они вместе начали пробираться вглубь запутанных коридоров, отличить друг от друга которые можно было разве что по концентрации определенного запаха. Син был раздражен, что какая-то крыса решила поиграть в прятки в этом вонючем месте, но семья Эна не привыкла жаловаться на какие-то неудобства — а потому он молчал, как молчала и Ной. И чем ближе они подбирались к жертве, чем ближе ощущалось ее присутствие, тем хуже Син сдерживал жажду расправиться с ублюдком.  
Была ли это жажда крови?.. Или же он просто хотел уйти отсюда, чтобы купить наконец новые ботинки? Кто знал?  
Но эта мысль отвлекла его от самого главного — крысеныш, услышав их с Ной, вдруг выскочил из-за прикрытия и швырнул прямо в Ной несколько мелких ножей. Они с Сином оба не ожидали подобной подставы, а потому заступорились на таком простом и элементарном моменте, и, когда его напарница с громким плеском рухнула вниз, Син...  
Да, это был момент, когда он забыл о магии.  
— Ной!  
В ответ ему раздалась тишина. С губ напарницы вниз упала алая капля — и Син запаниковал по-настоящему.  
— Ной?!  
В тот момент в голове у него все отключилось. Все те процессы, что отвечали за рациональное поведение. Син был магом, но забыл про магию — и, когда он думал об этом позже, это казалось очень глупо. У него не было ни единой причины забывать о том, что Ной была бессмертна по сути, но в ту секунду это выветрилось у него из головы, и только чужая кровь на руках и волновала.  
— Ты в порядке?! Ной!  
Внезапно, Ной открыла глаза.  
Она не распахнула их быстро; медленно, лениво, и Син замер, видя, как изо рта у нее тянется тонкая струйка дыма. В эту секунду у него в голове что-то щелкнуло, а сам он со ступором уставился на медленно исчезающие на груди и животе раны. Отчего-то мысль о том, что Ной можно было убить лишь одним способом — прямым ударом в голову — пришла ему в голову только сейчас, и Син ощутил себя самым огромным идиотом.  
Видимо, за своими мыслями он и не заметил, как Ной проморгалась и удивленно покосилась на него. Увиденное — шокрованное и перекошенное лицо Сина — ее явно озадачило, и она осторожно покосилась в сторону, туда, где скрылся крысеныш.  
Но там было тихо.  
— Сэмпай?.. У тебя все хорошо?  
Голос Ной звучал обеспокоенно, а сама она странно смотрела на Сина.  
Тот почувствовал давно спавшее чувство где-то глубоко внутри. Кажется, это называли стыдом — потому что он, убийца из семьи Эна, один из тех, что наводили ужас на все измерение магов, вдруг взял и забыл что-то настолько элементарное из-за паники.  
Опустив руки, Син сделал глубокий вдох, после чего потряс головой.  
Ладно. Хорошо. Это было очень глупо. Под «очень» он подразумевал, что глупее этого он ничего в жизни не делал.  
— Я...  
Син замолк.  
Что он мог сказать? Признаться честно?  
Ладно, выбора не было.  
— Я забыл о твоей магии, — выпалил он.  
Ладно. Сегодня он уже потерял ботинки. От чуть-чуть покоцанной гордости хуже не станет.  
Услышанное озадачило Ной еще сильнее, но затем она вдруг хитро улыбнулась — настолько, что один из самых страшных убийц семьи Эна ощутил себя вновь тем глупым подростком, который пришел к доктору Касукабе и попросил буквально вскрыть в нем мага. Тогда он был жутко смущен той глупой просьбой — как и сейчас.  
Очень. Очень. Глупо.  
— Ладно... Ладно! Это было очень глупо. Я признаю. Но! — вскинув руки, Син сделал глубокий вздох и поднялся с колен. Он поправил сползшие на нос очки и пробурчал: — Знаешь, лучше беспокоиться за напарника, чем просто стоять. Тем более, он мог попасть тебе в голову. А попадешь в голову...  
— Да, я знаю, — Ной хмыкнула, и ее улыбка приобрела лукавый оттенок. — Сэмпай. Ты беспокоишься обо мне так сильно? Это очень мило...  
Когда напарница ехидно рассмеялась, продолжая смотреть на него подобно хитрой лисице, понявшей, как обмануть свою жертву, Син горестно вздохнул. Он делал множество ошибок в своей жизни, поступал глупо, и все это могло стоить ему жизни. Но отчего-то никакой ранее совершенный идиотский проступок не заставлял его чувствовать себя настолько неприятно, как вот эта безобидная по сути сценка.  
Еще раз поправив очки, Син спешно отвернулся от продолжавшей посмеиваться Ной.  
— Если какой-то мусор сумел задеть тебя, то он определенно вызывает опасения. Напомню, что до этого нас серьезно ранил лишь один парень. Глава Крестоглазых. А это какой-то тупой воришка. Понимаешь, да? Понимаешь?  
— Не понимаю, — в ответ проговорила Ной.  
Все-то она прекрасно понимала, уж Син-то слышал по ее голосу.  
Скрипнув зубами, он резко развернулся к напарнице и услужливо протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать — та расценила этот жест как нечто странное и удивленно взглянула на него, и, увидев это, Син закатил глаза.  
Надо было действовать аккуратно... Чтобы не сделать еще одну глупость.  
— Этот крысеныш сейчас разболтает всему подполью, что мы с тобой ничего не стоим. Хочешь лишиться репутации? Такой себе финал, сразу предупреждаю.  
Кажется, это заставило Ной задуматься, и она нахмурила брови. Видя, как постепенно отвлекается его драгоценная напарница от только что произошедшего казуса, Син ухмыльнулся и предложил:  
— Нам надо наказать его. Болезненно. И поучительно. Все равно не помрет от моей магии.  
— Хм-м-м... — задумчиво протянула Ной.  
— Поэтому мы свернем ему шею, — подумав, добавил Син.  
Глаза Ной загорелись азартом, и, схватив руку напарника, она поднялась. Тот лишь охнул от подобного — все же, Ной была крупнее и тяжелее его. Уж точно не принцесса, нуждавшаяся в спасении.  
— Отлично! — она радостно потерла руки. — Чур в этот раз пытки буду проводить я!  
— Ни за что, — с улыбкой проговорил Син и развернулся.  
Пусть он и облажался с такой глупостью, но надо было оставить себе хоть что-то приятное. Особенно если это отвлекало Ной от этой глупой сцены.


End file.
